Deino (Pokémon)
|} Deino (Japanese: モノズ Monozu) is a dual-type introduced in Generation V. It evolves into starting at level 50, which evolves into starting at level 64. Biology Deino is a small blue quadrupedal Pokémon with black fur covering its head and neck, concealing everything but its mouth from view. The fur around its neck also has six purple spots encircling it, which resemble bruises. The hair on the top of its head takes the shape of a single small horn. It also has a short tail that appears to be bitten off. As it is blind, it will bite at and eat anything that moves, and it has the vigor and energy to bite constantly and without stopping. It never stops biting, making it dangerous to approach without taking precautions. It will also ram anything, ensuring that it always has bruises all over it. As seen in The Lonely Deino, it may rear up on its hind legs when happy. Deino primarily lives in caves with abundant water sources. In the anime In the main series Major appearances Three Deino debuted in The Lonely Deino!, under the care of a owner named Bobby, who was looking after them for their s. Two of the Deino were very rambunctious, while the third was shy and refused to eat. tried to use her experience with s to help it feel more comfortable around strangers. This Deino reappeared in a flashback in Explorers of the Hero's Ruin!. Minor appearances A Trainer's Deino made a cameo appearance in Climbing the Tower of Success!. A Trainer's Deino appeared in Curtain Up, Unova League!. A Trainer's Deino appeared in a flashback in Survival of the Striaton Gym!. Pokédex entries In the Pokémon Black 2 and White 2 Animated Trailer A Deino appeared in the Pokémon Black Version 2 and Pokémon White Version 2 Animated Trailer, under the ownership of a resident of Aspertia City. In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga A boy named Leo used a Deino to battle 's in the quarterfinals of the Unova Pokémon League and lost. It first appeared in Hallway Hijinks. A used a Deino in a flashback in Unforgettable Memories. It fought against Hugh's Purrloin and Trapinch after Hugh refused to listen to them when they convinced him that he was causing pain to his Pokémon. Deino was able to weaken Purrloin, forcing Hugh's sister recall it to its Poké Ball, which was then taken by two Grunts afterwards. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries and to learn about their surroundings. Their bodies are covered in wounds.}} |} |} |} |} Game locations }} or }} |} |} or }} )}} |} |} ) }} |} |} In side games |area=Tower: World Axle - B2F}} |area=Yaksha, Dragnor}} |area=Kilionea Road (B1-B10), Forest of Shadows (1F-14F), Daybreak Ridge (1F-6F), Grove of Whispers (1F-9F), Freezing Pillar (1F-14F), Dreamy Island (1F-25F), Rusty Mountain (Golden Chamber), Jaws of the Abyss (B1-B28), Smoking Mountain (1F-24F), Slumbering Cave (B1-B99), Scalchop Beach (6F-14F), Skill Treasury (1F-15F), Magnagate dungeons}} |area=Adventure Area: Unexpected Land, Vehicle Gallery: Spike Ball Alert!}} |} |} |area=Sacred Plains: Stage 3}} |area=Violeta Palace: Stage 368}} |area=Black Realm: Grim Rendezvous (All Areas)}} |} |} In events |Year of the Dragon Egg Deino|Japanese|Japan|1|January 6 to February 5, 2012|link=List of local Japanese event Pokémon distributions in Generation V#Deino}} |Year of the Dragon Deino|Korean|Wi-Fi|1|August 23 to October 4, 2012|link=List of Wi-Fi Korean event Pokémon distributions in Generation V#Deino}} |} Held items Stats Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Assurance|Dark|Physical|60|100|10||'}} |Astonish|Ghost|Physical|30|100|15}} |Belch|Poison|Special|120|90|10| }} |Dark Pulse|Dark|Special|80|100|15||'}} |Double Hit|Normal|Physical|35|90|10}} |Earth Power|Ground|Special|90|100|10|‡}} |Fire Fang|Fire|Physical|65|95|15}} |Head Smash|Rock|Physical|150|80|5}} |Ice Fang|Ice|Physical|65|95|15}} |Screech|Normal|Status|—|85|40}} |Thunder Fang|Electric|Physical|65|95|15}} By tutoring Special moves |Assurance|Dark|Physical|60|100|10||'}} Side game data |- when its Attack is 72 or higher |link= , , and }} |- |} Evolution |no2=634 |name2=Zweilous |type1-2=Dark |type2-2=Dragon |evo2= |no3=635 |name3=Hydreigon |type1-3=Dark |type2-3=Dragon}} Sprites Trivia * Deino has the lowest base stat of all Pokémon. * Of all the Pokémon that evolve by level alone, Deino evolves to its later than any other Pokémon, evolving at level 64. ** Deino also evolves into its at level 50, later than any other Pokémon that evolves by leveling up and can evolve again. * Deino is the only Pokémon whose English name's letters are in alphabetical order. Origin Deino is based on a , specifically an infant form of the , or possibly even . Due to its blindness and the fact that it is only found near water in a cave, Deino may also be based on a . According to interviews with Ken Sugimori in ''Nintendo Dream, Deino and its evolutionary family were originally intended to be cyborg dragons with aspects of s. These Pokémon designs were scrapped until late in development, when they were revived and remade to be based on Yamata no Orochi. Name origin Deino may be a combination of dino (short for dinosaur) and ein (German for a'', and part of the German for ''one, eins). It may also derive from δεινός deinos (Ancient Greek for terrible). It may also refer to dinosaurs and other prehistoric animals such as and . Deino is also the name of one of the , the three sisters in Greek mythology who shared one interchangeable eye, leaving two blind while one could see. Monozu may be a combination of mono (prefix meaning one) and 頭 zu (head). Its full name literally means "one head". In other languages and |fr=Solochi|frmeaning=From solo and |es=Deino|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Kapuno|demeaning=From and uno |it=Deino|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=모노두 Monodoo|komeaning=Translation of its Japanese name; from and |zh_cmn=單首龍 / 单首龙 Dānshǒulóng|zh_cmnmeaning=Literally "Single headed dragon" |ru=Дейно Deyno|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles * Deino (Rumble Blast) Notes External links |} de:Kapuno es:Deino fr:Solochi it:Deino ja:モノズ zh:单首龙